


I'm a mess for your love

by nefariosity



Series: Viktor and Yuuri's Extra Roleplay Extravaganza [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Consensual Non-Consent, Dialogue-Only, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fanfiction, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Texting, Top Katsuki Yuuri, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariosity/pseuds/nefariosity
Summary: Inspired by Yuuri's recent RPF success, Viktor posts his own RPF featuring none other than himself and his husband. Yuuri receives the message Viktor was sending, and gives Viktor a night he'll always remember. Part of my series where Yuuri researches a little too much for his and Viktor's roleplay, posts it on AO3, and realizes that Viktor likes all of it a little too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And.... a little more than 24-hours later, here I am with another 1500+ words of dialogue-only smut and weird fanfic shenanigans. I was going back and forth about the formatting of the sex scene.... let me know if it's too block-of-texty... it felt okay when I was proofreading since it's dialogue so doesn't take up the whole line, but I can put in some breaks if people need it. 
> 
> Thanks again to Poofiemus, who provided me with the inspiration for this fic: ". . .though now you have me wondering if Viktor has ever posted anything, and if so, how much of a train wreck it is." Got my neurons firing. 
> 
> BTW.... I realize that I have been writing a LOT of ditzy Viktor for this series... I love Viktor's character A LOT because he is an interesting mixture of a little ditzy and excitable as well as competent and serious with the potential for a lot of angst, but this is where the muse has been. Look out for some Viktor angst coming soon...

Rating: Explicit  
 **Archive Warnings** : **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings**  
Category: M/M  
Fandom: Figure Skating RPF  
Relationship: Katsuki Yuur/Victor Nikiforov  
Additional Tags: Anal Sex, Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Multiple Orgasms, Oversensitivity, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, MY FAVORITE TAG, Ice Skating Husbands

I'm a mess for your love

Katsuki-yuuris-gorgeous-thighs

Summary:

* * *

Viktor has needs that sometimes HE doesn't understand! Will Yuuri be able to give him what he needs anyway?

Notes:

* * *

Hi everybody! I've been reading fic from the figure skating fandom for forever but my beautiful husband finally inspired me to WRITE my first fic ever! Title is from my favorite song right now that I listened to on repeat writing this! English isn't my first language, so please ignore my mistakes!! Hope you enjoy!!

 

Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov was peacefully sleeping one night when his husband, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov entered the room. His dick was very hard, and he wanted sex.

"Wake up, Vitya," said the black-haired man, shaking the silverette while he slept. Slowly, the six-time-world-champion awoke from his slumber.

"Yuuri," he said, as he blinked awake. "What's going on?"   
"It's time for us to have sex," said Yuuri.   
"Oh, Yuuri, I'm so sleepy," said Viktor. "I don't know..."  
The Japanese man climbed on top of the Russian skater and kissed him deeply, making out with him as he rubbed his dick with his hand. The Russian's dick quickly became very hard. He was ready for sex.   
"Yes, Yuuri, I'm ready now," said the silver haired man. Yuuri started to finger him until he was so open and begging for Yuuris' dick. "Please, Yuuri, fuck me now!" he screamed as Japan's ace pushed at his prostate with his fingers over and over again.

Yuuri took out his fingers and lined up his dick. It was so big, and the silverette's entrance stretched over the large dick like he was made for it.

"You're so good at taking my dick," retorted the black-haired man. "I love you, Vitya. Get ready for me to fuck you."

The silver-haired skater screamed with pleasure as the raven-haired beauty slid his glistening manhood into the blue-eyed man's rosy bud over and over again, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Showing the silverette a world of pleasure every time his throbbing cock moved in and out of the entrance to his quivering body. Soon, Viktor had come three times, drowning in layer upon layer of pleasure as Yuuri fucked him good and hard. His body shook with how sensitive he was from his three orgasms. Yuuri didn't pull his dick out, moving it inside the older man even though he had already come. Viktor knew he was going to fuck him again.

"Please, no more," proclaimed the older skater. "I can't take anymore, Yuuri!"  
"You can and you will," said Japan's ace, his voice deep and growling and sexy. "You will take everything I have to give you and you will love it. You will scream with how pleasurable it is for you!" His chocolate orbs pierced Viktor's cerulean spheres. "I will show my love to you!"

"Yuuri!" Screamed the living legend as his husband began to pound into him mercilessly.   
"Yes, take my cock, Vityenka," uttered the Japanese man sexily.   
"No, I can't take it, please, Yuuri!"  
"I know you can take it anata, you are so good for me."   
Viktor arched his back and screamed as Yuuri hit his magical spot over and over and over again, until he came a fourth time, screaming in ecstasy. Yuuri pounded him four more times then came inside him, filling him with his creamy cum. They cuddled together, the younger man holding the older man.   
"I knew you could do it," said the younger man. "You took my cock so well."   
"Oh, Yuuri, it was so good! I love you so much!"   
"I love you too, my Vityenka."

~~~fin~~~

* * *

 

End notes:   
I hope you liked it! They are my favorite figure skating couple! Yuuri especially is soooo hot and sexy! This is my first fanfic ever, please comment a lot but be gentle with me!! ;) I'm just writing this for fun!

 

_***_

_OH MY GOD YUURI_   
_YUURI_   
_ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE YUURI_   
_Y_   
_U_   
_U_   
_R_   
_I_

_omg phichit_   
_WHAT_

_CHECK_   
_AO3_   
_LOOK AT WHAT YOUR ***HUSBAND*** HAS DONE_

_...._   
_oh my god..._   
_this is so...._

_I KNOW RIGHT_

_oh my god_   
_my husband_   
_is a genius_   
_...._   
_at skating_   
_he can tell a beautiful story...._   
_with his..._   
_skating..._

_MY FRIENd_   
_this is a CRY FOR HELP_   
_A CRY FOR_   
_THE DICK_

_he does not need to cry for this dick_   
_he literaly had this dick last night_

_but not like this_

_i mean_   
_not exactly_

_GET_   
_IT_   
_YUURI_   
_i literally cannot believe how much my son has grown_

_oh my god anyway phichit_

_oh my god anyway yuuri_   
_I think you kno what u need to do_   
_Ignore the writing style_   
_and give the man what he really asked for_

_i mean i was going to anyway_   
_but ur right_   
_i'll tell him his story was amazing_   
_and uh_

_give him the dicking of his life?_

_you said it not me_

_have fun yuuri~~~_   
_(but mostly viktor LMAOOOO)_

 

***

Comments

  
TroyeEATSblue

Very hot! They're my favorite couple too, congratulations on writing your first fic!

     Katsuki-yuuris-gorgeous-thighs  
     Thank you I hope you enjoyed it!!!

Chris-me-you-fool  
UNFFFF.... *fans self* this was so hot!

     Katsuki-yuuris-gorgeous-thighs  
     I KNOW RIGHT??? This is my favorite fantasy!!

Heliosdownunder  
Nice job, you've got a lot of good ideas here! I'd love to beta for you if you want!

     Katsuki-yuuris-gorgeous-thighs  
     WOW~~~ that is so nice of you to offer!!! I would be so honored!

beautiful-nikiforov  
What a great situation you've come up with here. I hope it comes true for you.

     Katsuki-yuuris-gorgeous-thighs  
     !!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about this. I've always wanted to try some dialogue only stuff and thought... why the heck not?

"I saw the story you posted, Vitya."  
"I know, I saw your comment!! Did you like it?"  
"I loved it."  
"Really?"  
"Really. It turned me on. It made me want to make all your fantasies come true."  
"Ohhhh, Yuuri..... mmmmfff...."  
"Mmmmf.... yeah... mmf..."  
"Yuu..... Mmmmm....."  
"Hmm, so that's what you want, Vitya?"  
"Yusha?"  
"For me to fuck you senseless?"  
"Ahh--"  
"Make you come over and over again until you can't see straight?"  
"Yes, yes, Yurasha, please..."  
"All right. I read your story, Vitya. I know what you like. What's your safe word?"  
" _Yubileyniy_..."  
"And?"  
" _Krasnyy_."  
"And...?"  
"Snap my fingers twice if I can't talk."  
"Good boy."  
"Unnnnghhh."  
"Yeah, you like that, huh?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Hmm, well I bet you'll like this even better."  
"Hmmmm, hmmm, yes, unnnh...."  
"Yeah? You like it nice and slick, right? And you like it when I hit you right..."  
"AHH!"  
"There, yeah, oh, so hot, yeah..."  
"Yusha....."  
"Wow, Vitya, you're taking my fingers so easily, you're ready for me already, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Yuuri, yes, I'm ready --"  
"Okay then... hold still..."  
"Ohhhh,"  
"So - ah, little tight still, you sure you're ready?"  
"Yes, moy muzh, take me, please, I'm ready now!"  
"As you wish."  
"Aahh!! Yeahhh!!"  
"Unnh, it's like you were made to take me, Vitya."  
"I was, Yuuri, I was!"  
"You ready then? I'm not going to go easy on you."  
"I'd be disappointed if you did."  
"All right then..."  
"AAH!"  
"Yeah, that's it. Ready?"  
"Uh huh..."  
"Okay -- hnnnnnn..."  
"Ah - ah - ah - ah --- ahhh ---ahhhhh ---- ahhhhhhh"  
"Touch yourself, Vitya. I want you to come."  
"Ahh --- ahhhh ----- oh! --- ahhhh --- ahhhh!  
"Wow, you're leaking so much already, you really needed this, huh?"  
"Yeah, ahhh, don't stop, right there, Yuuri -- AHH!"  
"Oh, wow, already.... mmmm, yeah, squeeze me, unh..."  
"Hnnng... oh Yuuri...."  
"Mmmmmm."  
"Mmmmmmmmm."  
"All right, you ready for another one?"  
"No, I'm so sensitive, please..."  
"I think you can do it. You've done it before. You love it."  
"Yeah, you're right... I love it when you fuck me over and over again until I scream."  
"Yeah you do."  
"Then I guess you better start moving. Make me scream, Yusha."  
"Oh, I will."  
"Ohhhh, yeah, unh."  
"You like that Vitya?"  
"Uh huh."  
"You want it?"  
"Yes, Yuuri!"  
"You want it harder?"  
"Y-yes ah!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, harder, please, Yusha."  
"Think you can handle it harder?"  
"Yes, please, please!"  
"All right."  
"AH! Yu--- AhhH!!! Haaa--"  
"Fuck, yeah... unh...."  
"Ahhh, HAAAA.... UNHHHHHh... HNNNNNg..."  
"That -- ah -- hard enough for you, Vitya?"  
"Yeah, just like that solnyshh-- ohhh--"  
"Heh."  
"Yuuri, oh, kiss me, please..."  
"Oh, Vitya..."  
"Mmmmmmmmmmfff... guhh.. mmmmmm..."  
"Hmmmmmm, yeah."  
"Mmmmfffff ohhh, yeah, right there, Yuuri, ohhh---"  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh --- huh -- huh --- huh -- huh --- oh god....."  
"Ah! Oh, you feel amazing, Vityenka."  
"uh - uh - uH -uH - AHH!"  
"There's another one. You're doing so well."  
"Uh huh... oh..."  
"Oh, I love you so much, Vitya. You're so beautiful. So sexy."  
"Mmmmm...."  
"You're all mine, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Yuuri, all yours..."  
"I hope you're ready for more, Vitya."  
"Oh.... give me a minute."  
"Nope. Nuh uh."  
"Hnnnnnn..... okay...."  
"You can take it, can't you?"  
"I don't know..."  
"You don't know?"  
"No."  
"Well let's find out then, Vitya."  
"Oh...."  
"Uh huh, that's it."  
"Ohhhhh...."  
"Told you you could do it."  
"Uh huh..."  
"Want a kiss?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Hmmm."  
"Mmmmmm, mmm."  
"Mmmmf.... oh, yeah... fuck..."  
"Hmmmmmmfff.... hmmmm...."  
"Mmmm...."  
"Ohh, ah! Yuuri... oh god your dick feels so good in me."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, I can't get enough of that feeling!"  
"Mmm..."  
"I dream about it... god... I've been wanting this so long...."  
"Ah--"  
"For you to fuck me until I come..."  
"Oh--"  
"Again, and again, and again.. oh!"  
" _Kuso_ , I love you so fucking much..."  
"Mmm..."  
"My Vityenka..."  
"Oh, Yuuri..."  
"Spread your legs a little more, okay?"  
"O-okay..."  
"Ready for me to go hard?"  
"I-I think so..."  
"Let's find out."  
"Oh, god..."  
"Yeah...."  
"AH! YUURI!"  
"Oh, yeah...."  
"AHHHHH.... oh.... hnnn....."  
"Take it.... anata, gah..."  
"OHHHHH..... YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YUURI!"  
"Mmff...."  
"Oh, oh, oh, ahhhh, oh...."  
"Take it, Vitya."  
"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! GAAAAAHH!"  
"Ha."  
"Ohhh....."  
"Hmm. That's three. I think you've got one more in you."  
"Oh, give me a minute, please, Yusha."  
"Okay, Vitya."  
"Kiss me?"  
"Mmmmmmm...."  
"Hmmmmmmmmm....."  
"Okay, it's time, my love."  
"Ohhh, ohhh, Yuuri, please, I can't take any more."  
"Safeword, Vitya."  
"Please, no more, annhh...."  
"You can do it. You ready?"  
"No, no, please, Yuuri..."  
"Here it comes, Vityenka. I don't want to hear no again, okay?"  
"Annh.... no....."  
"Seriously, Viktor, not too many more 'no's, please?"  
"Okay, solnyshko..."  
"Ready?"  
"....Yeah...."  
"We'll start slow this time, okay?"  
"Mmm-hmm."  
"Ohhh, you're so.... loose.... hnn.."  
"Ah! Arggghhhh! Agghhhh!"  
"Shh, relax, relax,"  
"I can't - "  
"You can."  
"Haaa.... Haaaa.... ahhh...."  
"There you go. Relax. You're doing so well."  
"Hnnnnnggg.... Yuuri...."  
"I've got you Vitya. Let go."  
"Ho-ho-okay..."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Phew.... ha..."  
"Vitya?"  
"Ah.... more than anything, my love, my Yurasha."  
"Then hold on."  
" _Bozhe_..."  
"Uh huh."  
"AH! AAAAAAAHH!!"  
" _Kuso_... fuck..."  
"AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AHHHHHH!"  
"That's right, take it, come again Vitya,"  
"OH GOD! YUURI!"  
"Yeah, that's it... wow.... you did so well, Vityenka..."  
"God... unh...."  
"Mmmmmmmm..... love you so much... _aishiteru_...."  
"Yuuri.... Mmmm...."  
"Mmmmmm..."  
"Guh... Yuuri.... you didn't come."  
"That's okay, Vitya, this was for you."  
"But.... I want you to come in me....."  
"I think you've had enough, otto."  
"Yuuri.... please...."  
"Oh my god...."  
"Ohhh... yeah, that's it, _solnyshko_... take your pleasure from my body..."  
"Hnnnnggg..... Vitya......"  
"I can take it.... yeah.... ah!"  
"Oh, ah, ha, ha, ah....."  
"Use me, Yuuri.... mmmmmmmm....."  
"Fuck, Vitya.... gah... GAH!"  
"Unf.... yeah.... ride it out.... mmm.... fill me up...."  
"Shit, Vitya..."  
"Ahhhhh....."  
"Phew.... oh my god. We are so ridiculous. Are you okay?"  
"I'm going to be sore in the morning."  
"Yeah, you are. But you asked for it."  
"I did, didn't I?"  
"You did."  
"Mmm."  
"Mmmmmm."  
"Mmmmmmmmmffff...."  
"Here, let me get us a washcloth... oh god, you've got come all over you."  
"Don't leave Yurashaaaaa~~~"  
"Okay, I'll stay another minute."  
" _Aishiteru_ , Yuuri."  
" _Ya lyublyu tebya_ , Vitya."

***

_Hey Viktor how are you feeling this morning?_  
_slash afternoon lmao_

_I can't... move...._

_sounds like someone had a good night last night_

_oh my god, phichit..._

_looks like your plan worked perfectly my friend_

_you don't even know the half of it_

_yuuri still asleep?_

_yeah_  
_we both worked pretty hard last night_

_HAAAAAA_  
_well good for him_  
_and good for you_  
_well i'll let you get back to snuggling_

_thanks!!!!~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if the formatting is wonky, but please, no concrit. Anxiety is not my friend (is it anybody's?)


End file.
